HTTYD Stories and Ideas for Adoption
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: These are the stories, ideas and even trilogies about How to Train Your Dragons that I never get to write. So I open up for the adoption to ensure that they will never go to waste. If anyone wish to adopt it, please contact me. (Rated T just in case.)
1. Dragon Riders of Al-Andalus' trilogy

**Author's note: Hello! Everyone, my name is TheGreatGodzilla and this is the first time I decided to open up for the adoption of my stories. **

**Like may other writes, ****I am too have too many ****ideas in my head and I cannot deal with them all. And despite that it is do hard to let go of them, **

**I have to. So I decided ****to open a page to adopt some of my stories, ****starting with the trilogy called Dragon Riders of Al-Andalus.**

* * *

1\. Dragon Riders of Al-Andalus - Before getting discovered by Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless flee from Berk. They go down along the coast of Scotland

and England and then ended up in Al-Andalus, the current westernmost controlling lands of the Muslims. His arrival in Lisbon eventually becomes

the talk of town because the Night Fury himself is being fascinated by the Muslims and Jews alike by being described as "one of the most magnificent

creatures Allah/Yahweh has ever allowed to existed". Once this reaches the ears of Caliph Al-Hakam II, he dispatches Al-Zahrawi,the famous Muslim physician,

surgeon and chemist, to retrieve him with his students and bring Hiccup and Toothless before him for an audience. Despite the mistrust of the Caliph's hajib,

Al-Mansur, the duo receives the warming welcome from the Umayyad Caliph and his royal the position as a scholar, having learned Arabic language

and having access to the library of the Caliph's palace, which is called as Medina Azahara, Hiccup recalls all about what he learned from the Book of Dragons

on Berk and translate them into Arabic with his own modifications such as how to tame the Dragons and dragon nips. He also shared his knowledge about Toothless' tail fin

to his Muslim and Jewish friends. Thus, making the study about the aviation of Abbas ibn Firnas a hundred of years ago get revived and become one of the biggest topics of

discussion among the scholars and even the talk of the town once again, alongside with the newer ones such as the Arabic version of the Book of Dragons and the integration

of the Norse cosmology into the Islamic ones, which the Muslims perceived as the other creations of Allah that have been placed "among the stars". During his time here,

he befriended many Muslim and Jewish scholars like Ibn al-Kattani and Abu al-Hakam al-Kirmani, their teachers such as Al-Zahrawi, Ibn Juljul, Muhammad ibn Abdun

al-Jabali, Maslama al-Majriti and Ibn al-Saffar, and even the powerful politicians like Lubna, the young female Muslim poet, mathematician and the Caliph's private secretary,

and the Jewish royal physician and statesman like Hasdai ibn Shaprut, his assistant named Menahem ben Saruq and the Jewish poet like Dunash ben Labrat. He even gets to

meet a slave girl with Norse origin named Heather, who has been freed and educated by Lubna after she purchased her from the Muslim slave traders along with her

adoptive parents. Infuriated about Hiccup's "corrupted" knowledge is influencing the peoples of the Al-Andalus and his own hatred toward the classical Greek knowledge,

Al-Mansur rallies everyone in his own faction of the Caliph's royal court, including His Majesty's favorite concubine of the Basque origin named Subh, his Slavic father-in-law

named Ghalib al-Nasiri, his wife Asma, and the current Jewish chief judge and one of Al-Andalus' biggest silk-manufacturer named Jacob ibn Jau, to his cause to oppose

Hiccup, Al-Zahwari and the other scientific scholars. Having spent a lot of times in Medina Azahara, Hiccup secretly learned that the Caliph is actually a gay through his

own observation and even know about the collaboration between his favorite concubine and his Hajib because the Caliph himself rarely come to visit her, let alone bedded

with her. To save himself, his new friends that he found here, and all scientific knowledge in the palace's library, Hiccup has to figure out a way to sway Consort Subh

to abandon Hajib Al-Mansur for his cause instead. So he takes the drastic step by abduct her from the palace in the middle of the night and give her on a tour on

Toothless' back with him. Although she scared at first, she soon comes to admired the beauties of the sky and the view from below. That is when she experienced

what she had lost ever since she was just a little girl, her freedom back to when she was a Christian in the Kingdom of Navarre, back before she was sold into slavery,

back when she was known as Aurora. Having experienced freedom for the first time since she became a Muslim, being told by Hiccup that he knows about her collaboration

with Al-Mansur and his father-in-law and is now a fan of the Dragons herself, she reluctantly joins his cause. So she listens to Hiccup's advise and dress up as a young man

and use an alias called Jafar and slept with Caliph Al-Hakam, allowing herself to be impregnated by him to produce an heir to the throne. Believing that she's still on

their side, the Hajib and his allies in the royal court suspect nothing and focus on building an army in North Africa from the Berber mercenaries to defense the southern

borders against the Normans and the nearby Islamic African countries. Eventually, Consort Subh gave birth to the Caliph's first son, Abd al-Rahman, which is given to

Hiccup and Toothless via her servants to protect him from the influences of Al-Mansur and his allies. Upon learning of this, Al-Mansur is enraged but his father-in-law

calms him down and help him think of a new plan. By lying to the Caliph that Hiccup had the Emir being fed to Toothless as an offering for his pagan Norse gods,

the Caliph has Hiccup striped off from his position and having him and Toothless captured, awaiting for their executions. However, Al-Zawahri and the other scientific scholars

asked Lubna and Hasdai ibn Sharput to secretly help them escape with the infant son of the Caliph of Cordoba after Ibn Al-Kattani discovered the infant in his room.

Having no choice but to leave Al-Andalus behind, Hiccup has to return to the British Isles with Toothless and the infant Emir of Cordoba. With Hiccup's out of the picture,

Al-Mansur then waits for a year to avoid rumors and being suspected by the Caliph about his next move. A year passed, he finally confronts Consort Subh about her betrayal

and rape her out of retaliation, which is actually part of the new plan. By having impregnated through this rape, he forces her to carry his child while he's lying to the Caliph

that the new child is his. And then, she gave birth to Hisham, the new heir of the Caliphate of Cordoba and replace all military units in the Caliphate with the Berber

mercenaries they recruited from North Africa earlier. While all of this is happening in Al-Andalus, Hiccup spent an entire year in the archipelago that he hailed from with

discovering and slaying the Red Death, rescuing Dragons from her nest and the hostile peoples like the Dragon Hunters of Eret and the Grimborn Brothers, discover

the new species of Dragons such as the Triple Stryke, the Seashocker, the Night Terror and the Typhoonmerang with the newly-discovered device called the Dragon Eye,

discover the other secrets of various Dragons species, inventing the new stuffs like the Inferno, his flamed-sword and the gliding suit by studied what he learned from

the books about aviation of Abbas ibn Firnas, and of course, raise the infant Emir. However, things get complicated when Johann heard about his operations against

the Dragon Hunters and spread this throughout the archipelago. Thus, making him a wanted man for riding and befriending Dragons. Soon, a bounty is placed on his head

and everyone wants it, including Astrid, Alvin the Treacherous, Dagur the Deranged and Krogan. Eventually, Astrid manages to capture him,with the help of Fishlegs, Ruffnut,

Tuffnut and Snotlout, and unmasked him at his new home in the archipelago called the Dragon's Edge. Upon seeing him alive, they're in shock and it gets more complicated

when they see Toothless and the three years old Abd al-Rahman. After things are settled and Snotlout is being happy that he doesn't have to take the responsibility as

the future Chief anymore, they agreed to go to Berk after several persuasions. But upon telling this to him, he disowns Hiccup and have Toothless imprisoned

while the toddler is being take care by Astrid. Wish not to abandon the price and knowing that his master will not tolerate him for failure, Krogan coerces Dagur and

the Berserkers to help in exchange of the information about his sister's whereabouts. Then, the Berserkers' fleet arrive with Krogan's Dragon Flyers and begin an attack

on Berk, violating the treaty between the two tribes. Unable to deal with the attacks from the air and the ground at the same time, Stoick has Toothless released on

the behests made by Astrid and the teens and to allow Hiccup to help each of them tame a Dragon of their own. With the newly-formed group of the Dragon Riders,

Krogan is defeated and retreated with his Dragon Flyers while Dagur and his Berserkers sue for peace and wish to renew the treaty. Then, it is revealed that Krogan

and his Dragon Flyers are in the service of Drago Bludvist, the Slavic warlord who needs the Dragon Hunters to hunt him for more Dragons, especially for the King of

the Dragons' egg, to expand his army in his quest to conquer the world. When he is about to have Krogan executed for his failure, the envoys from the Caliphate of Cordoba

arrived on order of Hajib Al-Mansur to propose him. When he is about to order his men to take them out of his sight, Krogan intervenes and become the arbitrator

of both parties. He told Drago about what he heard from Johann that the tension in Al-Andalus is growing between the commoners and the ruling-class people because

of Al-Mansur's usage of the Berber mercenaries from North Africa and launched many campaigns against the northern Iberian Christian kingdoms, which upset the political

order of the Caliphate despite that he emerged victorious every time. Knowing that Krogan himself is a Berber, Drago spared him and dispatched him as an envoy to

the Caliphate of Cordoba to negotiate with Hajib Al-Mansur to recruit him and his army of Dragons. But what that Drago actually wanted is to take an advantage of

the turmoil and tension in Al-Andalus so that he can takeover the Caliphate just for himself. He merely allied with Al-Mansur just to get an invitation to come to

Al-Andalus and bring more chaos by depleting the Caliphate's resources and money so his plot to overthrow the Caliph and the Hajib by making them being unpopular

with the peoples in the peninsula can be successful. Later in 976, or 365-366 according to the Islamic calendar, Caliph Al-Hakam II died from the cerebrovascular stroke

and his "son" ascended to the throne as Hisham II. But he is merely just a figurehead while the executive power is being held solely in the hands of Hajib Al-Mansur after

he has his Slavic father-in-law killed in the Battle of Torrevicente after the Caliph's power is being restricted to just the religious matters. Jacob ibn Jau is, however,

still remain alive as his loyal ally. Unlike his younger half-brother in Al-Andalus, Abd al-Rahman IV is a brilliant young lad and is a science enthusiastic just like his father

and grandfather before him. He learned a lot from Hiccup and the people on Berk about science, the Dragons, the Vikings and Al-Andalus. Of course, the young Emir never

forgets his Muslim identity or his homeland. However, when Johann told him and Hiccup about the ascension of Hisham as the new Caliph of Al-Andalus, they're shocked.

Although they don't know how Hisham come into existence, what they clearly know is that Al-Mansur is the one who is the real power

behind the throne. Despite various objections and oppositions about going to Al-Andalus and intervene with its affairs, Hiccup and Abd al-Rahman left for the Edge to recruit

more Dragons and left for the Caliphate anyway by riding Toothless. Astrid, who is now Hiccup's girlfriend and betrothed, goes after him by riding her Deadly Nadder named

Stormfly. Soon, the Thorston Twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout join them by riding their Hideous Zippleback named Barf and Belch, the Gronckle named Meatlug and

the Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang, respectively. Frustrated and concern about his son's safety, Stoick takes Gobber with him by riding a Rumblehorn

named Skullcrusher and a Hotburple named Grump, following them to Al-Andalus while Snotlout's father, Spitelout Jorgenson, is left in charge of Berk in Stoick's absence.

They arrived at where Hiccup and Toothless made their first landfall in Al-Andalus all those years ago, in the city of Lisbon. There, they meet Lubna and Heather, who've lost

her adoptive parents during a revolt against the Berber mercenaries in Cordoba. He told them that Al-Mansur plans to destroythe palace's library and all of its books after

he returned from a campaign against the Kingdom of Leon in the north. Seeing an opportunity, Hiccup encourages the young Emir to carve out a portion of Al-Andalus,

starting at Lisbon with the helps from the Dragon Riders and the locals. Soon, Lisbon is liberated and the expansion rapidly continue southward to Silves and eastward

to Badajoz and Seville as well. While the young Emir is busying with liberating Al-Andalus with the protection from Stoick and Gobber and geographic guidance from Lubna

and Heather, Hiccup and the otherDragon Riders rush to Cordoba with a group of Dragons to rescue Al-Zahrawi and the other scholars. When they arrived, they found them

are rescuing all 500000 volumes within the royal library alongside with Consort Subh and her servants. Hiccup feels sad that Hasdai and his assistant, Menahem, have already

been dead by old age for six years. Once all books have been secured within the saddlebags of the Dragons, Al-Zahrawi and the others reluctantly get on their backs while

Consort Subh gets to ride with Astrid. But when they're about to fly out, Krogan and two Dragon Flyers appear and open fire on them with their Singetails.

But thanks to the gas from the Zippleback, which later explodes, the Dragon Riders get away with the scholars, the consort and all of the books from the royal library while

the servants retreat back into Medina Azahara during the commotion. By the time Krogan spots them, they're already too far to pursuit. When he reported this to Al-Mansur

and Drago when they returned to the capital, he is being choked to near dead by Drago, only to be released on Al-Mansur's behest. After the successful rescue mission,

Hiccup's party and Abd al-Rahman's party meet one another at Seville, where Consort Subh has a tearful reunion with her first son. After that, she told everyone what

Al-Mansur planned from the very beginning and what had he done to her after she betrayed him for Hiccup. A few days later, he receives the report from Jacob ibn Jau,

who also received it from a network of employees who are working at his silk stores throughout the Caliphate, that the southwestern portion of Al-Andalus has been taken

by the Viking Dragon Riders and Emir Abd al-Rahman IV, who declared that he is the firstborn son of Caliph Al-Hakam II and the rightful heir to the throne. Feeling threaten

by this, he organizes his army from the Berber mercenaries and the Dragon Flyers of Krogan. After the army is organized and told the Jewish chief judge to look after

the capital like the previous times, he sets out with Krogan and his army while Hiccup, who's leading on the young Emir's behalf while the boy is waiting for him to return

in Seville with his mother, Stoick, Gobber, Heather, Lubna, Al-Zahrawi, and the other Muslim and Jewish scholars, and his army are waiting for Al-Mansur's army near

the village called Istija. After the days of waiting, both armies clash against one another both in the air and on the ground. Eventually, Al-Mansur is killed in the battle,

prompting Krogan and his Dragon Flyers to desert the battlefield and let the immediately disorganized army of the Berber mercenaries to fend for themselves. Soon,

the mercenaries surrendered and Hiccup sends the letter via the Terrible Terror to the young Emir. Once he received the letter, he arrives with the reinforcement for

the conquest of Cordoba. By riding Dragons, it takes only just a day or even less to arrive at Cordoba. Once they arrived, Abd al-Rahman announces who he is and

what he came for. Jacob asks Drago and Krogan to delay the invasion forces and help the Berber mercenaries suppress the revolt within the city while he's getting

Al-Mansur's wives and sons from their chambers. Once he reaches Asma, Abda, and their sons, Abd al-Muzaffar and Abd al-Rahman, he ordered them to escape from

the capital. Both women go separate ways. While Abda takes her son with her to Kingdom of Navarre, where she is originated from as its Princess and as a Christian

named Urraca, Asma and her son left Cordoba for the Zirid Emirate in Maghreb, leaving Jacob ibn Jau to surrender the city and himself alone. As for Drago, Krogan,

the Dragon Flyers and the Berber mercenaries, they're being overwhelmed from both, Abd al-Rahman's invasion forces and the revolt from within the city. Seeing no

chance of achieving victory, Jacob orders Drago to stop, only to be seized by the Slavic warriors he brought with him. Drago orders them to lock him up,

continue the battle and the suppression and declare himself as the absolute ruler of Cordoba. However, this becomes his undoing because Cordoba is being surrounded

and the reinforcement from his men from the fleet is far in Algeciras. And yet, he's still stubbornly continue the battle for days until the surviving Berber mercenaries switch

side because the number of Drago's warriors have been reduced quickly and many Singetails have been released due to their Flyers have been killed in action. Angered,

Drago ordered Krogan and all of the surviving Dragon Flyers to bombard the city out of retaliation, along with himself in it. So that nobody can have Cordoba if he cannot

have it. Soon, his wish is granted and the bombardment began, forcing all lives in their city to flee, except for Drago, who has been succumbed to his insanity and allowing

himself to be destroyed in the bombardment. Upon seeing what Krogan and the Dragon Flyers are doing, the Dragon Riders quickly intervene and help the survivors evacuate

while protecting the capital of the Caliphate from being completely destroyed. Although they managed to subdue Krogan and his Dragon Flyers eventually, it is too late for

Drago, almost half of the city and the inhabitants who didn't make it. After the battle, Krogan and the Dragon Flyers return to Drago's fleet in Algeciras and set sail up north,

returning to the British Isles while Cordoba is being reconstructed by its inhabitants. As the capital is being reconstructed, Abd al-Rahman meets his younger half-brother,

Caliph Hisham II, for the first time. Despite being conceived through rape, Consort Subh still loves her second child nonetheless. With him is being older, Hisham surrenders

the title as the Caliph of the Umayyad Caliphate to his elder brother, officially crowned him as Caliph Abd al-Rahman IV of the Umayyad Caliphate, with his mother as

the regent. After that, all books in the royal library are delivered back into their places and the young Caliph pursuits after science just like his father and grandfather

before him and bringing economic prosperity by establish the trade agreement with the Vikings of Berk. With the Umayyad Caliphate is now once again the flourishing

science center of Europe, Hiccup, his father and his friends return to Berk to spread new ideas, new methods and new knowledge from the Islamic world to their people

and allies in the archipelago.

2\. Dragon Riders of Al-Andalus: The King of Dragons - Two years after the throne of the Umayyad Caliphate has been restored to its rightful heir, the Dragon Riders of Berk

have accomplished many goals within the archipelago such as bringing peace between the peoples of Berk and the Outcast Island by reuniting the Screaming Death that

caused trouble to Alvin and his people with its mother, sabotaging the hunts of the Grimborn Brothers and their Dragon Hunters, restoring Astrid's family name by taming

a Flightmare, reuniting Dagur with Heather, spreading the ideas of taming and riding Dragons throughout the archipelago and even discovering the new places and new tribes

like the Defenders of the Wings and the Wingmaidens. But now, a new trouble has arose when the Grimborn Brothers can't give the Dragons to the Warlords,

who're now in charge of the army that was once commanded by Drago, as they promised. So they hired a new Dragon Hunter known as Grimmel the Grisley to

keep the Dragon Riders occupy for his thirst in hunting down Toothless while the Dragon Hunters and the Dragon Flyers are hunting the Dragons for the Warlords

as many as possible to create their own Dragons Army. Already have to deal with the bloodthirsty Dragon Hunter like Grimmel and the combined forces of the Hunters

and the Flyers, the situation gets worse when the Warlords send the warriors who're infected with the deadly illness called the Scourge of Odin to Berk and its allies.

With the only known cure is being the saliva with herbs of the Dragon species called the Buffalord, it is impossible to find the cure because there are no known living

Buffalords in nowadays. So their hope is rested upon their Muslim friends in Al-Andalus in hope of finding the cure. Despite the best efforts of Al-Zahwari and his fellow

physicians, they cannot permanently cure their patients. All they can do are delaying their deaths. Now, Hiccup must decide between saving the infected peoples and saving

the Dragons from being hunted by the Dragon Hutners and the Dragon Flyers. While he's trying to figure out the final decision, he is approached by Johann, who told him

about the King of Dragons, which has the power of mind control over other Dragons. Johann suggested that if he found one and make peace with it, it may let him take some

Buffalords back to cure the infected peoples and might even be able to ask it to save the captured Dragons from the Hunters and the Flyers. Believing that this might be

the only win-win chance, Hiccup took it and set out with his friends to find the King of Dragons with Johann by using the Dragon Eye and its lens. Eventually, they found it

but they also found someone else as well. And that someone is Hiccup's mother, Valka! As Hiccup is processing the whole his mother is still alive this whole time situation,

Johann makes a move to steal the King of Dragon's egg in order to make himself the richest man on Earth. Despite that Johann is frozen to dead in the defensive attack by

the King of Dragons, she shows mistrust toward the Dragon Riders after the incicent and unwilling to let them borrow some of her Buffalords, let alone asking for her help in

stopping the Dragon Hunters and the Dragon Flyers. But soon, she changed her mind when Grimmel the Grisley and his Deathgrippers, who've been following them since

they left Berk, show up and threaten to destroy her nest if Hiccup doesn't surrender Toothless to him. After seeing the Dragon Riders in action against Grimmel and his

Deathgrippers and driven them away, the King of Dragons changed her attitude toward them because they've proven to them that they're not like the people like Johann

and Grimmel. So she allowed them to return to Berk with some of the Buffalords who volunteered to go with them while she dispatched hundreds of her Dragons, including

the Screaming Death and his band of Whispering Deaths, to deal with the Dragon Hunters, the Dragon Flyers and the Warlords once and for all. Both parties met at

the Berserker Island, where the Warlords are conquering with the help of the Dragon Hunters and the Dragon Flyers. With the element of surprise, they attacked their

enemies before they could have a chance to fight back. With all Singetails are freed from their masters, all ships of the Hunters sunk and even Ryker's death, the Warlords

found themselves surrounded by an army of Dragons. Without other option, they surrendered themselves to Dagur and Heather. From afar, Grimmel sees the whole event

and found some survivors like Viggo, Eret and Krogan and some other Hunters and Flyers. Still wanted to have Toothless' head, he takes command of the remnant and

take them back to the Dragon Hunter Island. As for the Vikings of Berk and their allies, they are all cured from the Scourge of Odin and Stoick have a tearful but happily

reunion with Valka. With all things settled, Hiccup finally asked Astrid to marry him, which she accepts.

3\. Dragon Riders of Al-Andalus: The Hidden World - One year after the Warlords are defeated and the remnant of Drago's army is disbanded, Hiccup and Astrid are finally

ready to get married. However, their wedding plan is being postponed due to the arrival of the other King of Dragons and its massive flock of Dragons, which are also

being enslaved by Krogan and his Dragon Flyers, and invade Berk. During the chaos, Hiccup meets Grimmel again and like the previous time, he asked the him

to handover him Toothless. When he refused, Grimmel gives Viggo and his Dragon Hunters the permission to put on the blockade and attack from their ships while

the Dragon Flyers to bombard the island, destroying countless houses and injuring many people, and one of them is Stoick, whose wounds are fatal. Once satisfied,

Grimmel leaves and calls off the invasion and tell Hiccup that he has been given the authority by the Pope Benedict VII to eradicate all Dragons on Earth, making his

war against the Dragons a crusade. With much of Berk is destroyed and his father died later that night, Hiccup decides to find the Hidden World of the Dragons that

his father told him back when he was just a child. Determine to maintain the existence of the utopia between the humans and the Dragons, he orders the evacuation

of the island and have everyone and all Dragons move to the Umayyad Caliphate of Cordoba to stay there as their temporary home while he and the Dragon Riders are

working out on where would the Hidden World be. Upon discovering of their departure from Berk, Grimmel orders Krogan to release the Light Fury from the captivity

and send it to Al-Andalus to lure Toothless out despite the protests from Viggo and Eret because they planned to make money out from it. Seeing that Viggo and Eret are

beginning to slip out of control, Grimmel asked Krogan to either keep them in line or get rid of them once and for all, which he chose the latter. At Lisbon in Al-Andalus,

the people of Berk and their Dragons are being welcomed by Caliph Abd al-Rahman IV, his younger half-brother, Hisham, their mother, Consort Dowager Subh, and

the Governor of Lisbon themselves and tell them that they can live in their estates in the city for the time being. After staying there for a few weeks, Hiccup concluded

that the Hidden World is somewhere else westward beyond the British Isles. After bid farewell with the Caliph and his family, Hiccup and his people set out to find

the Hidden World with their Dragons. Some days later, Dragon Hunters arrive at Lisbon and question the Governor of Lisbon about the whereabouts of the Berkians.

By staing that he doesn't know about this, Grimmel gives an order and then the attack on the city begin. Before anyone could get killed, the Governor then willingly tells

them that Hiccup and his people set out westward to the British Isles with the plan to go beyond it. Upon hearing this, Grimmel calls of the attack and set out to go

after them. Feeling guilty of this, the Governor writes the message to the Caliph, telling him about what had happened. After received the message, Caliph Abd al-Rahman IV

orders to gather all available ships and place his younger half-brother, Hisham, in the rescue operation. Once the fleet is assembled, Hisham and his fleet set sail for the

unknown territory beyond the archipelago of the Vikings. Meanwhile, Hiccup and his people settled down on an island as another temporary home while his mother leaves

to see the Dragon Hutners are following them or not. Next day, Toothless meets the Light Fury and is love struck at her. Despite of the jealousy, Hiccup decided to build

Toothless an automatic tail fin and set him free so that he can be together with his beloved. While on a patrol, with her Dragon, Cloudjumper, Valka discovered that the

armada of the Dragon Hunter is still coming after them, which prompted her to return to the island to warn everyone. When she returned and reported this to everyone,

Hiccup and his team decided to go and deal with Grimmel before he and the Dragon Hunters will get here. However, the plan backfired and they can barely escape.

To make it worse, Ruffnut is captured but she is so irritating that Grimmel, Krogan, Viggo and especially, Eret, cannot take it and decide to let her go, which resulted

in they're following her to the new island the Berkians have settled. As Ruffnut is returning, Hiccup and Astrid discovered the Hidden World, where hundreds and

thousands of Dragons are residing. There, they found Toothless and his Light Fury, and they're now officially each other's mates. While being astounded with

such a sight, Hiccup and Astrid are soon discovered by a Rumblehorn, only to be saved by Toothless and Stormfly. Soon, they returned to their new home,

coinciding with the time that Ruffnut is back, which resulted in Grimmel successfully captured Toothless and his beloved Light Fury. Soon, the Dragon Hunters arrived

and the whole island is in chaos. The Vikings and the Dragons are either fending off the attack or being captured by the Hunters and the Flyers. When Krogan opens fire on

Fighlegs and Snotlout, Viggo and Eret intervene by riding a Skrill and a Rumblehorn that was previously owned by Stoick, Skullcrusher, respectively. By telling Krogan that

they have had enough with this whole not-so-profiting campaign of Grimmel, Krogan opens fire on them. Viggo orders Eret to take Fishlegs and Snotlout to the others while

he delays Krogan. Soon, the battle is erupted between them while Eret is taking them away from the fight, which resulted in both of them get killed. When he is about to

reach Hiccup and Astrid, Grimmel shoots two darts from his crossbow at Toothless and the Light Fury and having his Deathgrippers carry them away to join the other

captured Dragons. With all of their Dragons are captured, Hiccup and his Dragon Riders set of to rescue them with their own Dragon Scale Armors. Guiding by Eret,

they soon caught up with Grimmel and his Dragon Hunters and they caught them offguard and set all of the captured Dragons free. However, the Dragon Hunters

have them outnumbered. But then, the situation is changed when the reinforcement arrive in the form of the fleet from the Caliphate of Cordoba, led by the Caliph's

half-brother, Hisham, himself. Soon, the battle is iginited between the Dragon Riders, their Muslim allies and the Dragon Hunters and the Dragon Flyers. Unwilling to

abandon his price, he has the Light Fury drugged with his Deathgripper's venom, taking her with him. After reunited with Hiccup, Toothless sets out to save his girlfriend from

the vicious Dragon Hunter with his best friend. Finally having a good shot, Grimmel tranquilizes Toothless with his dart, making him and Hiccup fall. But he activated his

Dragon Scale Armor's wings and pursue after him and free the Light Fury from Grimmel and ask her to go save Toothless while he and his enemy is wrestling against

each other midair as they're falling to the sea below. However, Hiccup is soon rescued by the Light Fury while Grimmel is seemingly drowned. However, it turned out

that he landed on his King of Dragon's back and he commanded it to use its icy blast to destroy Hiccup and Toothless, which seems to be ending in success once

they're trapped inside the icy blast. However, Toothless breaks out, rescuing Hiccup with him and rally the Dragons of Berk to join him now that he is officially an Alpha

of Berk's Dragons. Under his command, all Dragons open fire on the Grimmel's King of Dragons, forcing him to retreat. Once it's about to shoot another icy blast,

Toothless shoots the plasma blast into his mouth, causing an explosion that destroy one of his tusks, making dive int othe underwater, taking Grimmel with him.

After the whole event ended, Hiccup and Toothless have realize that the Dragons will never be completely safe in the world of the humans. So they both bid farewell to

each other and so the rest of the Berkians and their Dragons. Once all Dragons are freed from their saddlebags, Toothless leads them to live with him and his mate in

the Hidden World. On the way, they found Grimmel's King of Dragons, who is now no longer under his command because he is drowned during the dive, and recruit him

to go wit hthem on the journey to the Hidden World. Sometime later, Hiccup and Astrid get married and still do their best to maintain the good relation and trade with

the Umayyad Caliphate of Cordoba in Al-Andalus. A few years later, Hiccup and Astrid take their children to the gate of the Hidden World to meet Toothless, his mate

and their offspring for the first time while in Cordoba, Caliph Abd al-Rahman IV himself is now being introduced to a beautiful Arab girl, who manages to capture his heart

with her beauty and then tell her the story of the Dragon Riders who save Al-Andalus from being destroyed by the insane people like Hajib Al-Mansur and Drago Bludvist.

* * *

**Author's note: I know what you guys are thinking. Why does the third one happens to be so similar and look so original to the third movie, isn't it? Well, **

**I cannot ****alter things much from it. I did all I could such as making Stoick's death in the third movie instead of the second movie, making Viggo and ****Krogan **

**are still alive until in the final movie and make it Grimmel who is controlling the bad Bewilderbeast instead of Drago. And I know that the first one**

**is pretty long and also very detailed with pretty much everything. Why is that? Because it's the idea that I've invented for like months already.**

**While for these two, they're invented at least a week ago. As for whatever that happens to the Berserkers, the Outcasts, the Defenders of the Wings**

**and the Wingmaidens, that is up to whoever the adopter wanted to do about it. The same case also apply for asking for permission to adopt one of**

**them or the whole trilogy and also extend to asking for the alterations on them to make them better. I'll see if I have more ideas that should be**

**considered to be put into the adoption center here. And of course, good luck and have a nice day!**


	2. HTTYD mixed with Star Wars' trilogy

**Author's note: And once again, I've come back here to tell the other writers of my ideas that are up adoption. But unlike the previous one, this one has **

**its setting ****inside Star Wars' universe and one of them even contain the famous events like the Clones Wars and the groups like the Death Watch. Now, **

**adding ****the Dragons ****into the picture, let's see how things will go in this trilogy that is the mixture between HTTYD and Star Wars here.**

* * *

1\. How To Train Your Dragon - Star Wars AU. Hiccup is young Mandalorian with the dream to become the great warrior like the rest of his kind. So he tries to prove it by kill

the space-traveling creatures known as the Dragons. But by going on this adventure, he will found the unexpected friendship from this.

2\. Dragons: Riders of Berk - Sequel to HTTYD/Star Wars. With the Mandalorians of Berk is now at peace with the Dragons, they must do everything to keep it with them.

But with the other Mandalorian clans such as the Outcasts out there, it won't be easy.

3\. Dragons: Defenders of Berk - Sequel to Dragons: Riders of Berk. With the secret about the peace with the Dragons out, the Mandalorian clan called the Berserkers

declared war to the Mandalorians of Berk to bring back the old way of the Mandalorians by teaming up with the organization called the Death Watch.

4\. Dragons: Race to the Edge - Sequel to Dragons: Defenders of Berk. With the outbreak of the Clones Wars and discovery of the new systems called the Dragons' Edge,

the Techno Union returns with the Mandalorians' faction known as the Dragons Hunters. Can the Dragons Riders survive the Clones Wars?

5\. How To Train Your Dragon 2 - Sequel to RTTE. The Clones Wars had ended and the Galactic Republic has become the Galactic Empire, but a Separatists' officer named

Drago Bludvist has yet to given up and continue to wage war against the Empire by using the Dragons. Can the Dragons Riders stop him and his army in time?

6\. How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World - Sequel to HTTYD 2. One year after the defeat of the Separatists holdout led by Drago Bludvist, the holdout's Council

hired a bounty hunter named Grimmel the Grisley to capture Berk's Dragons for their conquest of the galaxy. This forces Hiccup decided to leave their home behind to

find the legendary planet called the Hidden World, the planet where the Dragons hailed from. But will they reach it in time before the Separatists get to them?

* * *

**Author's note: Personally, I hope that this entire trilogy will be adopted but I know that I cannot force the other writers out there to take them in wholly. **

**Heck, ****I would even be glad that many other writers, who're friends, decided to form their own team and write each story in the trilogy in order to **

**"fill things up" ****as much as possible because as we all know, time waits for no ones. But whatever the case, I am glad that at least my ideas won't **

**go ****to wasted. ****If the adopter ****wants the permission to write one of these, asking for permission to altering some parts and to know anything about **

**the story or ****the trilogy itself, ****just PM me and I'll tell you about what you questioned as much as I can. So good luck and have a nice day!**


End file.
